Stormy Night
by Viviraas
Summary: In which, little Russia seeks comfort from the harsh weather outside. China x Chibi! Russia. Not shota. fluff one-shot.


_So this was a little something that popped into my head randomly yesterday. Even though I was supposed to be writing reports, I had to write or I would have forgotton it.. OTL_

_Also, it's my head canon that China raised Russia when he was little, and also my head canon that Russia was a crybaby when he was little. |D_

**I do not own APH. Himaruya does. If I did Russia would still be as innocent and adorable as he was when he was a kid**_. (FFFFFF HE STILL IS 333)_

China x Chibi! Russia

* * *

The wind howled fiercely as rain pounded harshly against the thick windows, sounding like miniature fists when they hit the whole house at full force. It was chaotic outside, stormy and dark, the clouds gray and rumbling, and the wind forced the trees and plants to submit and bend under its intense strength. A quick flash of lightening lit up the room suddenly, and little Ivan held his breath, clinging to his toy panda tightly, and waited.

A sickening crack tore through the sky, sounding so loud and unearthly.

Thunder, and by the noise it produced, it was some miles away. Even so, it was very frightening and noisy, and it hurt Ivan's eardrums to listen to it. It made him feel trapped, like some kind of monster was attempting to tear down the house just to get to him, to kidnap him and take him so far away that the Russian child whimpered with every louder thunder boom. It was just like back in his homeland when the dreaded winter came. When that wretched man came; and with every visit he paid, Ivan felt his sanity slipping from his fingers like sand, his innocence being grinded out forcefully and surely killing him slowly. This new "home" wasn't exactly better either. Another man taunted him, a man whose eyes were dark and burning as coal, and hair as black as ebony.

A second lightening strike took him by surprise and the tiny child watched the dark sky illuminate from his tiny bedroom, wincing and clutched his stuffed toy closer. It was ominously silent, the air still and heavy until, finally..

Ivan screamed, clasping his tiny hands over his ears and the toy fell helplessly to the wooden floor as he curled into a ball, trembling as he cried out the only name that could save him.

The blond boy heard a faint thump from somewhere in the house before a door opened and closed, shaking the thin walls of the foundation. He held his breath as footsteps sounded in the narrow hallway; he instinctively wondered if he had been too loud, and _that man_ had heard him. The rules of the house were never to scream, unless _he _said otherwise. The jiggling of a doorknob caused him to tense, fearfully anticipating the intruder until-

"Yiwan? Yiwan, are you alright, aru?"

Relief spread quickly through Ivan's once chilled body, warming him affectively. He sniffled, and gazed up at his guardian with frightened, yet beautiful amethyst eyes brimming with tears. The boy raised his arms over his head, reaching hopefully for the gentle, pretty man to cradle him within his slender yet strong arms. "J-Jaooo…"

Yao stared at the child for a moment, admiring how helplessly cute his little charge looked, before smiling knowingly and bending down to raise the boy up. Ivan sighed contently as soon as the Chinese man hugged him close, whispering calming things and stroking his cheeks to wipe away any stray tears. Comforted, the small boy began to cry and wailed his distress in complex Russian; though Yao knew not the language, he understood the words of tears and hushed Ivan with soft words and light touches. The little Russian hiccupped pitifully, his tiny hands clutching Yao's worn qi pao as he sobbed into the man's neck. He whimpered as another strike of light lit up the night, followed by a thunderous crash.

"H-He's coming! He found me, J-Jao! P-Please don't let him take me.."

China's brow furrowed in confusion; he held the blond child to where he could see his flushed, tear stained face.

"Who is, aru?"

"G-General Winter.." Ivan whimpered, his fragile fingers still clenching his guardian's clothes. He quickly buried his nose into the junction of Yao's neck, comforted by the Chinese man's sweet smelling skin. Yao simply smiled; a hand tangle itself into Ivan's light blond hair, holding the boy even closer.

"Shhh, its alright, aru. Hush, I'm here Yiwan." China chided, rubbing the still sobbing Russian boy's back, massaging his shaking shoulders.

It was silent for a while; the only audible sound was the faint hiccupping of Ivan and the fading rumble of thunder as well as the now rhythmic pattering of rain outside. The little Russian nation's crying had finally ceased, and Yao was relieved to see heavy eyelids shielding sleepy, yet still slightly damp violet eyes. He thumbed away the remaining tears before his adorably tired charge yawned, his once tense arms now loosely looped around China's neck. Ivan's form became limp in his arms, and China smiled again.

He carefully carried Ivan to his untouched bed, stepping over sewn toy animals and colored sheets of scrap paper. Laying the boy down, China covered him with a blanket and made sure to tuck him in so that Ivan was warm and snug. Ivan suddenly whined grabbed hold his guardian's oversized sleeve before Yao could lean back up. Slightly surprised, China observed the sleepy child's face.

"Don't leave, Jao."

A silent pout and helpless, tired eyes were all the convincing he needed.

China smiled for the umpteenth time that night, and carefully lied down next to the small paled skinned boy who lazily scooted over to make room. As soon as he was settled, Ivan snuggled closely into the older man's chest, resting his cheek against the warmth of the other, his eyes closed. Yao lightly touched the boy's small back, slender fingers exploring the tiny body beside him. How delicate and fragile this child seemed, China thought, but he was so sweet and adorable that whatever cold the older nation felt, when he was with this little child all the bitterness and hate melted away and he embraced the boy fully.

Truly he loved Ivan. He knew the tiny nation loved him; he never doubted it. Ivan always depended on him for everything. He had been taken from his older sister, as Yao understood, who was like a mother to him. So it was no wonder he attached himself to China so closely; he needed comfort and a loving hand to help him grow.

When Ivan's breathing had slowed, and his little chest rose up and down calmly, Yao knew he was asleep. Sighing contently, China wrapped a slender arm around the Russian boy's shoulder, placing his chin upon Ivan's head amongst the soft blond locks.

"Good-night, Yiwan."

Surely, this was a sanctuary from the storm.

* * *

Oh, I forgot. There's a very minor meantion of Mongolia himself in here.

Review if you like the Communist pairing~ (or in this case, the Mongol Empire pairing 33)


End file.
